


Remember To Regret

by TryingToMystrade (TryingToScribble)



Series: TTM Prompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, mycroft is fucking sad okay, the worst thing I ever wrote, this is not a happy story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToMystrade
Summary: Posted on incorrectmystradequotes a long time ago in reply to a prompt. Yes, I hate myself. Don't make me do it again. You've been warned.Mycroft is fucking SAD.





	Remember To Regret

The liquid sloshed around the glass as Mycroft absently rocked his hand from side to side. It glowed a beautiful amber in the firelight but Mycroft paid it no mind; instead he stared into the fire itself. If he were in this trance on any other day you could have safely assumed that Mycroft was lost in his thoughts. He would often sit in the light of the fire and think over the events of the day. He would remember how he woke up in the arms of the man he loved. He would remember how he kissed that man goodbye and then spent the day at work wishing he were back in those arms. He would remember returning home and seeing his love turn that blinding smile toward him. He would remember being welcomed home once more, lead back into those arms. He would remember talking and laughing and joking over their food. He would remember taking up this very seat, but he would not need to remember the warmth of his love’s skin or the texture of his love’s silver hair. He would simply take the time to run his hand through that hair and bask in the warmth of the man lay across his lap.

 

Today, however, he wanted to be absent of thought. He didn’t want to think about the events of today for nothing of today was to be looked on fondly. He didn’t want to remember the stern words they shared that morning. He didn’t want to remember how hastily he left and how he didn’t get his morning kiss. He didn’t want to remember how he scowled at the calls he received and how he cancelled each and every one of them. He didn’t want to remember how his assistant came unbidden into his office with the worst news he would ever receive on her lips. He didn’t want to remember the CCTV feed he pulled up and the images it offered to him. He didn’t want to remember how he didn’t hear the shot but felt it slam through his whole being anyway. He didn’t want to remember how Gregory stumbled, gasped, and fell. He didn’t want to remember.

 

He did anyway.

 

His Gregory was no longer here but he remembered Greg’s cheeky grin, Greg’s shy smile, Greg’s kind eyes, Greg’s faint blush of embarrassment, Greg’s nervous flick of his tongue, Greg’s sensitive neck, Greg’s… Greg’s steely voice, Greg’s quiet fury, Greg’s sharp anger...

 

He didn’t want to remember but he did. 


End file.
